Dynasty Mobsters
by Silver Marquis
Summary: The Warriors Of The Three Kingdoms Never Existed In Ancient China But In 2006 A.D There Existed A League Of Mobsters Called The Han In New York City....Ch.4 Is UP!
1. The Yellow Turban Rebillion Part 1

Dynasty Mobsters

**_A Mobster worth A Thousand!_**

Disclaimer: if I owned DW would I write this?

Chapter One: The Yellow Tuxedo Rebellion: Part One

In A Dark Night on a Alleyway in NY City Where the Mafia Lurks About Stood 6 Men who were Cao Cao, Sun Jian, Liu Bei, Xiahou Dun, Zhou Yu & Guan Yu

They were having a discussion about how they will Take Down Zhang Jiao's Last Point Of Defense ( a old Building) After 2 hours they agreed that cao cao and sun jian's units will storm the building's Front gate while Xiahou Dun & Guan Yu's units Wait At the Back Door , Liu Bei & Zhou Yu's units Will Climb Up The Building and reach the roof there they will wait until the enemy is at the 3rd floor (the building is 5 floors) Then they Storm the 5th And kill the enemies there then when they are done they Go Down & they will start When Guan Yu And Xiahou Dun Reach the back doors & Give them a signal

After half an hour they received a signal so Cao Cao And Sun Jian Charged To The Front Gate Leading their Men they rammed down the gate and stormed the Strong hold of the Yellow Tuxedo Forces, when they entered Zhang Jiao Was In Front Of the Elevator And Said 'The Han League is no mach for the Yellow Tuxedo Gang! Kill Them My Chosen Mobsters!' With That said the men of the yellow tuxedo charged with their morale higher than ever Cao Cao & Sun Jian's Men Were Slaughtered like horrified pigs half of them died they backed out to a corner while the enemy pressed on them

'_I Can't Die Here I still am the hero of chaos I must rule NY!' _Thought Cao cao

'_The Tiger Jiang Dong defeated so easily this isn't going to happen' _thought Sun Jian

Cao Cao And Sun Jian At The Same Time drew Their Swords and Ran Towards the enemy shouting 'if I were to die id die with honor!' the frightened men behind them who thought this was hopeless ran behind them with their hopes up shouting 'For the Wei!' or 'For The Wu!' the battle that seemed hopeless now became a incredible victory, Zhang Bao died in that battle zhang Jiao almost wet his yellow tuxedo

(lol will it make any difference its already yellow XD) as he pulled back to the elevator and shouted 'to the second floor now!' when he got in the elevator with 15 manor so they clicked the button "Second Floor" he ran away and left a quarter of his allies down stairs Cao Cao Told Them 'Is this your way of peace! Leaving a quarter of the army down and running away?' all of them threw down their yellow tuxedos and wore something else… and joined the Han!

A/N Well That's The 1st Chapter Of Dynasty Mobsters hope u liked it well Review It If you liked it, it'll take less than 1 minute , it's the only thing I wish of you to do,

If I get like 3 reviews ill release chapter 2 ok till then Cya!


	2. The Yellow Turban Rebillion Part 2

Dynasty Mobsters

**_A Mobster worth A Thousand!_**

Disclaimer: if I owned DW would I write this?

A\N:

Due to no one reviewing this FanFic I didn't release this earlier but ahh well

& BTW forgive me for some mistakes in chapter one it was really short sorry ;

I will make up for making that chapter too short this one will be long I promise!

Note that the disclaimer in chapter 1 is for all the chapters…….

The Three Teams In this and the previous Chapter will now are referred to as:

Cao Cao X Sun Jian CS unit or team

Liu Bei X Zhou Yu LZ unit or team

Xiahou Dun X Guan Yu XY unit or team

& Yellow tuxedo will be YT

The Floors will be referred to As F1, F2, and F3 Etc….

Chapter II: The Yellow Tuxedo Rebellion: Part Two

After The Last Battle Cao Cao & Sun Jian were Tired so they rested for 30 minutes

After that they were ready to fight on the next battle but they were worried because when they counted their men they were only 63 (Excluding Cao & Jian) they were walking to the elevator when suddenly a man shouted "Stop!" Cao Cao turned to him he recognized him as a man who was with the yellow tuxedo army he said"what is it?"

The Man Said While Huffing "Stop don't go "Huff" through "Huff" The Elevator!"

Cao said "why that is is there…."

"Stop this bullshit he was with the tuxedos he might be a Liar!" Sun Jian interrupted

"Let the man speak it might be something important……" Cao Said To Jian

"Ok ill listen and Judge for my self! Humph" said Jian

"Will you tell us the reason why we shouldn't go through the elevator?" said Cao

"Thanks Boss…, it was when we were fighting you that I heard Zhang Bao &

Zhang Jiao Talking silently I was thinking that we will get reinforcements or something…, but it turns out that they were talking that if they retreated to F2 they will barricade the door and they have 25 Archers Around The Elevator…." Said the man

"Well that means we are in deep shit! what will we do now Cao, if that man is not lying then we are in trouble…." Said Jian

"Don't worry I know what we should do" Cao said

"Well what Mr. Smart ass?" Jian said

"Well here it goes ... we put a projector in the elevators roof to project images of ours in there they wil shoot the Images and of course it will go right through them they will think it is some kind of magic…, by the time that or projector buys we blow F1 s roof which will lead us to F2 when we are there the battle begins it will be easy enough & they will be MORE confused which will be like a lamb to the slaughther by then we will have won F2 they will be at F3 by then we call the Liu Zhou Team to barge into F5 and kill them and stride down to F4 and slay them but ofcourse the elevator will be stuck in F2 so to get down from F5 to F4 the blow the floor and jump in at F4 kill'em and await our orders

When we get to F3 By the same way we got to F2 then we call in The Liu Zhou Team

F3 will be surrounded and we win!" Said a Unfamiliar Voice

"Cao you aren't that smart to change your voice and make that Strategy!" said Jian

"Jian I didn't say anything it was Guo Jia's voice from my Mobile!" Cao Said

"Aha" Jian Said

"Well let's call Liu bei & Zhou Yu to tell them the Plan" said Cao

Cao called them and told them the whole plan…..

After that they started looking for a weak spot in the wall so that it will be easy to blowup

Meanwhile on the LZ side ……

"Boss lets start we are all ready!" Said a Soldier

"Ok Let's Do It!" Zhou Yu Said

They Set a Bomb on the ground and backed away it blew up (or shall I say down:P)

The ground fell and blew a hole through the roof and F5 and all the floors from the roof till F1!

"Holy Shit!" Said Zhou Yu.

"Oh Crap" Said Cao Who Could See the LZ team clearly.

The Yellow tuxedo soldiers saw this as a chance from God to wipe out the Han

Guys from all the floors kept going down from floor to floor.

Cao & Jian saw this as an unfortunate Event which was caused by The Idiocy of Zhou Yu for putting too many explosives on such a crappy building….

"Tsk this is bad…Pull Back To F1!"Shouted Cao

"Pull Back to F1!" Shouted Soldiers of the CS unit Who Were on F2

They All Gathered In F2 (CS Team)

"Kill them all! Leave no one who opposes the way of peace alive!" Shouted Zhang Jiao at F2 with all of his men

All the Men of the Yellow Tuxedo Shouted "Chaaaaaaarge!" As they came down through the XXL Hole in the ground

Thus the Second battle started…..

The CS unit were fighting for their lives but what is weird that still men are coming down from F2 which was what Cao Feared…..

CS were cornered by YT just like in The first battle almost no one was left from CS and F1 was still filling up from F2 most of the men yielded to YT only Cao , Sun Jian & the man who warned them about the elevator (my personal OC simu da) along with a few loyal men remained only a shred of hope was left for CS

Until half the roof fell on YT soldier's heads on top of the huge roof were the LZ team!

"Sorry for Being So Late we had to deal with Their Reinforcements on the roof!" Said Liu Bei

They charged and crushed the YT no one from the YT army stood fighting since they were tired since the beginning….. Everything was silent it was victory for the Han!

"Ha-ha we won Jian , Bei We won this!" Cao Said

"But we barley are alive!" said Jian

Cao cao said "well do you think they stood a…."

"Stood a…?"Said Jian he noticed something behind Cao

"Stood what you filthy Scum!" Said Zhang Jiao who was behind Cao Holding a knife on his throat

"You never stood a chance!" said Cao

"Hahahahaha You would've died if it wasn't for Liu Bei!" Zhang Jiao Said pressing the knife on cao cao's throat softly but hard enough to hurt

"Hmm how about a one on one Duel Cao?" Said Jiao

"Hah I Accept!" said Cao

A/N: I hope you liked this extra long chapter! I worked one whole hour to make this!

Please im begging you to review if you review fell free to suggest me to add something to the plot !

That was **_143_** line Approx so don't say its too short!

**Lu Bu : **Ha-ha you both can't even touch me!

**Xiahou Dun :** We'll see about that!

**Guan Yu : **The Mighty Lu Bu eh?

**Next Chapter :** **_Fierce Battles_**

**Don't Miss it!**


	3. Feirce Battles

Dynasty Mobsters

**_A Mobster worth A Thousand!_**

Disclaimer: if I owned DW would I write this?

Chapter III: Fierce Battles

At The Back Door of the building stood The XY team silence was among them till…

"The cops! They are here!" Shouted some soldiers

"Damn it!" Said Xiahou Dun as He Saw the Soldiers Running away everywhere

"Look North!" Said Guan Yu as he pointed to a place where there were ten police cars

Out of the cars came out many men, 40 to be precise they charged at the Han….

"Pull back! Into the building NOW!" Shouted Xhiahou Dun

"Xiahou Dun Was The First to Go In With Guan Yu their Men Followed…

F1 got full but cao cao and the others were on F3

Jian , Bei & Yu were all watching The "Cao Cao VS Zhang Jiao" Duel getting ready to start but they heard the door slamming and loud footsteps so Zhou Yu looked through the hole in the ground he saw Xiahou Dun Calling "We Are In Danger! The cops are here!"

Cao, Jian, Bei & Z Yu's faces turned grim... Then Cao Said "we are in small numbers we cannot defeat them! We are Tired Too!"

"Call The League to send us helicopters to retreat!" Shouted Guan Yu

"Whhhhaaattt Abbooouuut Ouuurrr Duueeell caaooo caaaooo?" said Jiao

"We Shall Continue That Later…" Said Cao

After cao said that Zhang Jiao rushed at Cao To Kill Him But in a moment Zhang Jiao couldn't move when he looked around him he saw Guan Yu's Spear At His Neck Liu Bei's Sword Behind his head Sun Jian's Sword above his head Zhou Yu's At his Stomach And Xiahou Dun's pointed at his forehead..

"Do" said Guan Yu

"You" Said Liu Bei

"Not" said Sun Jian

"Hear?" Said Zhou Yu Finishing the sentence

"His Told You to Continue Later but still You Betrayed him and almost killed him.

What should we do to him Cousin? His life is in your hands now you rule over his actions" Said Xiahou Dun

"Kill him then let him sleep with the fishes…" said Cao

In a blink everyone thrust into the different parts of the body and threw him into the sea beside the building (through the window of course)

"We cannot hold out much longer!" shouted a soldier downstairs who was holding the gates from the cops

Cao Took out His Mobile and beeped 2 speed dial in a moment responded a voice saying "yes?"

Cao Said "Send 4 helicopters to X4690 Y-64993 immediately!"

"By order of?" said the voice

"The Han in YT" said Cao

"Oh So Pa is with you?" Said the voice

"Wait a minute is that you Ce?" said jian

"Yep that's me! Ill send the helicopters right away" said Sun Ce

"aaahhh! It's….its Lu Bu! Lu Bu's come to destroy us!" shouted the soldiers downstairs as the huge man picked up a man and threw him at the others then he said

"pitiful scum The Mighty lu bu is here to kill you all!"

"this is bad… we must hold out till the helicopter arrive…" said Liu Bei

"I'll hold them off till then!" Said Guan Yu & Xiahou Dun At The Same Time By Coincidence

They looked at each other in rivalry then they jumped down through the hole there they saw Lu Bu

"Lu Bu We Challenge You!" Said The Rivals

"Ha-Ha you two cant even touch me!" Said Lu Bu Laughing

"Well we'll see about that!" Said Xiahou Dun Who you could see **Both** his eyes with fires rising in it

"the mighty Lu Poop eh?" Said Guan Yu Taunting Lu Bu

"How Dare You! I'll tear out your heart and eat it!" said a Furious Lu Bu

"not before I do!" jumped Xiahou Dun at him getting in a **sword lock**2 with him each of them pressing as hard as they could then Lu Bu pressed on more making Dun fly high but **while in mid air he flipped and pointed his sword down**3, when he landed seconds later on a unfortunate cop's head and the sword was through his head & into the ground which caused the ground to cut it was a mini-earthquake which caused The Huge Warrior To Trip And Fall On The Ground you could see a uneasy aura around him he immediately rise and charged at Dun who barley avoided it the mighty warrior to crash through the wall and outside where a car crashed into him….

At that moment a rope came from the sky when they looked at where it lead it was a large helix helicopter they climbed the rope of course Dun Was Teasing Guan Yu saying

"I won! I finished him off!"

The bearded man was sobbing "sob you won… sob"

by the time they reached the copter they jumped happily or…. Half of that at least

everyone was good everyone went to his territory or turf peace would reign a bit…

well at that time he still had both of his eyes

2 you know when the two warriors slash each other at the same time and they press at each other really hard

3 the move in DW4 where while you jump you press triangle

A/N: sorry for the late release but the end of year exams are next week so I don't have lots of time after two week the fast releases will start!

**Next Chapter:** _A Time For Peace_

**DON'T MISS IT!**


	4. A Time For Peace

Dynasty Mobsters

**_A Mobster worth A Thousand!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter IV: A Time for Peace

Cao & Xiahou Dun Were Going Back Home (or at least what they call Home) they were walking on Manhattan bridge then they stopped where there was a small white dash with a circle on one side on the ground Cao took out a white pen and drew another circle at the other side after that the ground area where the drawing was opened and a staircase was in there they went down after going down for about 15 minutes there was a small path way they went through it for five minutes then they went through an elevator through it was "home"

There were two men one who was exceptionally FAT & the other was the rather tall and muscular but he was bald

Cao said "Dian Wei, Xu Zhu Thank You for guarding our lovely home..."

The Fat guy called Xu Zhu said "no prob as long as you give me what I asked for!"

The bald guy Dian Wei said smacking Zhu's head "Don't Talk to Lord Cao So Rudely!"

"But I want my Cookies!" said Xu Zhu Crying like a baby

Xiahou Dun Fell Laughing on the ground, and so did the others

"Don't worry you'll get them as soon as our chef Cao Hong is back…" said Cao

"Where did he go anyways?" said a fat man who had a beard

"Aha Xiahou Yuan great Timing! He went to the Han HQ to report our victory" said Cao

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" said a White Haired Man Appearing from behind one of the pillars

"Yeah Gou is right! And why did you send the chef anyways?" Said Xu Zhu Sobbing

"Gou Jia!" said cao "do you Suspect anything is wrong there?"

"Well something might be wrong……." Said Jia

"His Mobile isn't on…." Said Dun

"Something defiantly is wrong!" Said Zhu

"We will go to HQ! To see what's going on!" said Dun & Yuan

"im going too! Its my cookies ya know!" said Zhu

"ok…. I guess there is no stopping a hungry man!" Said Yuan

When they were about to go the door burst open and a man standing covered in Blood!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well im done with school chapters will rain in but they wont be too long

Plz review if you have any comments or request put them with the review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

**Cao Cao**: Cousin Hong What Happened To You?

**Cao Hong**: It Was……

**Next:** **_A Conspiracy Unmasked_**

Don't Miss it!


End file.
